


in between

by sullixtion



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марку холодно зимой, Чжебому неуютно осенью; there's nothing to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in between

Солнце взрывается и распадается тысячами осколков на его семнадцатый день рождения.  
Марк уверен, что это не случайность.  
  
Воздух - тонкий - обжигает легкие.  
Ветер - холодный - бьет по лицу и шее.  
\- Застегнулся бы.  
\- Все нормально.  
Кашель - до слез - на следующий день.  
  
Листья под ногами - бурые - не хрустят, а лишь мнутся. Он щурится недовольно и чихает.  
\- Не люблю осень.  
Марку хочется возразить.  
  
Пальцы - замерзшие - хватают за край пальто.  
\- Эй, - почти шепотом. - Пойдем в тепло.  
  
Камин - потрескивающий - только на экране планшета.  
Плед - мягкий - кучей лежит на диване.  
\- Ну что это такое?  
\- Мы, - отвечает Марк.  
Чжебом - две секунды спустя - смеется.  
  
Чжебома носит где-то между завтра и вчера. Он в вечной суматохе, в вечной погоне, в вечных попытках поймать свою тень и заставить планету крутиться в обратном направлении. Он постоянно генерирует идеи, быстро загорается и так же быстро остывает.  
Чжебом сжигает свою осень и не оборачивается назад.  
  
Марк влюбляется где-то посреди его непрестанного бега. Более спокойный, более сдержанный; он иногда недоумевает, глядя на Чжебома. Удивляется. Закатывает глаза. Продолжает влюбляться.  
Осень Марка продолжается дольше, чем осень Чжебома, дольше, чем осень календарная; Марк - осень.  
  
\- Эй, - чуть громче. - Эй, сегодня заканчивается ноябрь.  
Марк как-то против. Чжебом дует на покрасневшие от холода руки и улыбается довольно.  
  
Воздух - кристальный - обжигает легкие.  
Ветер - ледяной - бьет по лицу и шее.  
\- Заболеешь. Возьми шарф.  
Марк - уже - чихает. Чжебом хмурится и обнимает его.  
  
Снег под ногами - хрустящий, а не мнущийся. Широкая улыбка.  
\- Люблю зиму.  
Марку хочется возразить.  
  
Зима Чжебома такая же непостоянная, зима Чжебома полна ветров и перепадов температур; Чжебом - зима.  
  
Марк засовывает замерзшие руки в карманы его куртки и не вздрагивает, когда Чжебом делает то же самое.  
  
\- Эй, - говорит Марк. - С днем рождения.  
  
Осколки холодного солнца в день его восемнадцатилетия сияют в белоснежном снеге.  
Чжебому кажется, что это случайность.  
  
Марк качает головой.  
  
Дыхание - чужое - на его шее.  
Дыхание - теплое - на его шее.  
  
Зимы нет уже давно.


End file.
